The present disclosure relates generally to touch-sensitive input devices for use in monitoring and controlling a building management system or a building space. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the operation of touch-sensitive input devices under high humidity conditions.
Touch-sensitive input devices can be used as part of a building management system to present information to a user and to receive touch-based input from the user. Some touch-sensitive input devices include a touch-sensitive panel overlaid with an electronic display screen to provide a touch-sensitive display. Touch-sensitive input devices can include, for example, control panels, thermostats, computer monitors, tablets, laptops, or other devices that present information to a user and receive input from a user via a touch-sensitive panel. Several examples of a touch-sensitive thermostat for a building space are described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/146,134 filed May 4, 2016, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 62/247,672 filed Oct. 10, 2015, and U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 62/275,202 filed Jan. 5, 2016. The entire disclosure of each of these patent applications is incorporated by reference herein.
Touch-sensitive input devices typically include hardware configured to detect the location of one or more fingers or stylus pens relative to a touch screen. In some cases, high humidity conditions can cause the location detection to become unreliable. It would be desirable to improve the accuracy and reliability of touch-sensitive input devices under high humidity conditions.